Is anyone Listening
by pure insanity
Summary: Jou is telling someone about his life? Who is it?


Disclaimer~ Me no own, You no sue! Warning~ There are two cuss words, so run while you can. I may make this a yaoi, but I'm not sure yet, so I'll put it in here for now. Pi~ and I would just like to say that I'm tired so my stuff is short, and I'm not sure where this is going so I'm going to leave it here for now. Have fun and "read on, MacBeth, Read on!" (don't ask me if that quote is real or not, because I don't know, I just know that I don't own it.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
Wait, that came out wrong. Here let me explain. I do have friends, and I do have a family. They just don't know me, they don't know the real me. They just know the masquerade that I put on.  
  
My friends try to understand me. Well they use too. That's when I began to put on the charade. When I was younger I would get terribly depressed and everyone would ask me if I was okay. In all reality I wasn't but, like in school, I don't like to answer questions. That's when my little act began to take place. It was hard at first. To be happy all the time, but I made up for it with my angry temperament.  
  
Oh crap, did I just confuse you again. I know I confused myself. Well hold on I'll explain that part first. See, the only way you can be act happy all the time and be screaming on the inside is if you let your frustration out. My way of letting it out is to be easily angered. Like when someone calls me a name or makes fun of me I immediately attack them. Its makes being happy much easier.  
  
Okay, getting back to my friends. Once I started to play a new role, they forgot all of the depression and injuries that I would sometimes show up with. I would lie to them and say that I fell, at first they didn't believe my story but all I had to do was fall in front of them a couple of times and they swallowed the whole thing.  
  
Ah, now onto the family portion of my cheerless story. I have a mom and a dad just like other kids, and I even have a sister. Lets start this little family story out with my sister shall we?  
  
My sister, Serenity, if you must know is her name. She is a caring, trusting and loving individual, maybe a little too much for her own good. She loves me, that I know for sure, and she, like my friends worried about me until I put the mask on for her as well. She no longer worries about my dejected demeanor, she believes her "Older Brother" when I say that I'm fine. And I'm glad about that, she has her own life to live and she doesn't need me to worry about.  
  
Next there is my Mom, well maybe I really shouldn't be calling her that. I should call her Catherine. You see she wasn't my real mom, just an unlucky woman to marry my Dad, have Serenity with him, find out who she really is married to, then take her blood child and divorce the fucker. She thought of me not being any of her responsibility, so she left me with my Dad. Taking my sister far away from me so that I'll never see her again, because again I didn't matter to her.  
  
Well what do you know; I guess I saved the best part for last didn't I! My Father is a composed and somber individual during the day; then a complete transformation into an abusing, molesting drunkard at night. Somehow I can't build up the courage to run away, but once I actually did. Built up the courage that is, but as I was packing my stuff a thought struck me, ha that's funny; it wasn't my dad for once. Sorry, it registered as funny. Anyways as I was saying, I built up the courage to run away and then I thought, "Where was I going to go?" It didn't have an answer, so I stayed at my house on the corner of Elm and 6th Street.  
  
That's where I am now, in my dingy, dirty, and cramped little room. Ah, do you know what that sound was? It was my Dad's announcement of arriving home. Yes I know that normal people say, "I'm home!" But when did I say that my Dad was normal?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Do you want more??????? I'll only know if you tell me. I like propositions of what is going to become of our lovely character so if your into suggesting go for it! Until we meet again. 


End file.
